robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble 'n' Strife
Trouble 'n' Strife was the original machine from Team Forsey, which competed exclusively in Series 5 of Robot Wars. In its only series appearance, Trouble 'n' Strife lost its first-round battle to the seeded Wild Thing following a very close Judges' decision, before being succeeded by Revenge of Trouble & Strife, and later M.R. Speed Squared. The robot's name, Trouble 'n' Strife, is cockney slang for "wife." Design Trouble 'n' Strife was a tall, two-wheeled, box-wedge shaped robot designed to resemble an alligator, powered by four modified starter motors. Its weapons were a CO2 powered flipper at the front and a two-toothed, 20kg, 1000rpm spinning disc at the rear, which proved very effective in flipping and causing substantial damage to Wild Thing in its only battle. However, the robot suffered from a slow turning circle and had no srimech as a result of its shape and the design of its flipper. Trouble 'n' Strife's biggest drawback was that it was back-heavy, with much of the robot's weight (including the disc) being placed behind the front drive wheels. This prevented the wheels from having any traction on the arena floor and may have contributed to its large turning circle. The Team Trouble 'n' Strife was entered into Robot Wars by the Harborne-based Team Forsey, captained by Peter Forsey, a cardiologist by trade. Peter Forsey was the lead builder of the machine, and drove the robot in battle, also being responsible for its repairs. He was joined on the team by his young son Jake Forsey, and friend Mike Stokes. The team would later compete in Series 6-7 with Revenge of Trouble & Strife, and in the reboot with M.R. Speed Squared, during Series 8 and 9. Qualification Trouble 'n' Strife fought in two qualifier battles for Series 5, held as part of the live tour in Manchester. Its first opponent was Bee-Capitator. The match was very short, as both robots approached each other, and Trouble 'n' Strife defeated Bee-Capitator by getting underneath and flipping it over. Trouble 'n' Strife's next opponent was Warriors Revenge. As before, it won after Warriors Revenge drove onto its flipper, allowing Trouble 'n' Strife to secure victory with a knockout flip, as its opponent could not self-right. With two consecutive victories, Trouble 'n' Strife successfully qualified for the Fifth Wars. Robot History Series 5 As series newcomers, Trouble 'n' Strife competed in Heat E, where it faced a tough draw against the ninth seed Wild Thing in the first round. It slowly drove forwards as Wild Thing drove around and into its disc, causing Trouble 'n' Strife to spin away on contact. Trouble 'n' Strife's disc hit Wild Thing again a few more times, but was unable to aim its flipper in time before Wild Thing buffeted it away with its own disc. The two robots exchanged and withstood each other's blows with their discs, before Trouble 'n' Strife turned around and attempted to fire its flipper on Wild Thing. However, Wild Thing turned away just before it was able to flip it, and Trouble 'n' Strife was pushed back by the series veterans before both robots continued attacking with their discs. Eventually, Trouble 'n' Strife succeeded in flipping Wild Thing onto its left-hand wheel, but not completely over, and flipped it a second time before its disc clipped Wild Thing's wheel, buckling it and damaging its cover. The limping Wild Thing proceeded to push Trouble 'n' Strife back before Trouble 'n' Strife flipped it again and hit it several more times with its disc; this time causing substantial damage to Wild Thing's wedge. In the process, Trouble 'n' Strife was pushed across the arena by Wild Thing, eventually into the wall and Matilda, whose flywheel caused severe damage to Trouble 'n' Strife's rear armour. Wild Thing then pushed it into Shunt's CPZ, with Shunt axing, dragging and spinning Trouble 'n' Strife into Matilda again just as 'cease' was called, resulting in more damage from the latter's flywheel. With both robots still mobile, the battle went to a close judges' decision, which in spite of the damage it caused, Trouble 'n' Strife lost due to Wild Thing being more aggressive throughout; a decision which Craig Charles immediately considered to be controversial. Trouble 'n' Strife was nevertheless eliminated from the Fifth Wars, and succeeded by Revenge of Trouble & Strife for the Sixth Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Trouble 'n' Strife was the only robot from Team Forsey not to lose a battle by being pitted. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Worcestershire Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from the West Midlands Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5